


Only Following Instructions.

by finnigannyles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, M/M, Omorashi, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: Akaashi has to pee. His dumb teacher won't let him go to the bathroom. We all know how that's going to end up.





	Only Following Instructions.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always down for Haikyuu omorashi so hmu on my tumblr 'pissfics'.

After the lesson, Keiji.”

“But-” Akaashi tried to protest but not enough to make a scene.

“You can go after the lesson.” Sensei reiterated.   
Akaashi just sighed, gave a small nod, and sat back down next to Bokuto. The predicament here was that he had stayed more hydrated than usual that day, and needed to piss. Really damn bad. But the thing is, the class that they’re in right now has the most stubborn ass teacher. Akaashi knew this but tried to ask if he could go anyway. Bokuto turned to him and raised a brow. 

“No dice, huh?” He whispered. Akaashi simply shook his head.

“Not until after the lesson.” He somewhat mocked as he hugged his legs together; one continuously bobbing up and down. Akaashi has to actually make an effort to not whine in the middle of Sensei’s dumb lecture about some war that happened countless years ago. Akaashi couldn’t care less. Even if this was an advanced class for 2nd years. For 3rd years it was the normal history class for the year. But nonetheless Bokuto watched his boyfriend closely; making sure he was okay. 

‘He can hold it. He’s done it before..’ Is what Bokuto’s thinking. ..Until he sees Akaashi’s hand grab his crotch. Akaashi’s face is flushed, his thighs are trembling, and he can’t even pay attention to the lesson anymore. He’s already leaked a bit; he can’t afford to embarrass himself in an upperclassmen class. A quiet whine escapes from the back of his throat but only Bokuto could hear it. So, he leaned over to whisper to his boyfriend.

“Can you hold it?”

“Have been for the past 2 hours but thanks for asking.”

“Akaashi answer the question.”

“I don’t know. I feel like I’m literally going to explode.” He answered quickly and quietly. Bokuto sighed quietly, not sure how he could help. This teacher is the most stubborn teacher he’s had at this school. Akaashi glanced up at the clock and audibly winced. There was a whole thirty minutes left in the class period. He grabbed himself tighter as another wave of desperation went through his bladder. Bokuto, being as keen as he is notices a shiver go up Akaashi’s spine. And that’s when a quiet trickling noise could be heard. Bokuto’s eyes widened.

’No. No no no no no. Please god no please let it stop.’ is all that was running through Akaashi’s mind as it finally clicked to him that he was actually pissing. In this upperclassmen class. In his desk. And in his pants.

“Hold it!” Bokuto urgently whispered. Though he also had an encouraging tone as well.

“I can’t!-” Akaashi whispered back as the stream got stronger and more forceful; the sound being heard by everyone in the classroom. Soon enough the entire class and the teacher were staring at him. People were murmuring things as well but Akaashi couldn’t hear them. All he could hear is his heart thumping with embarrassment as his bladder emptied itself at his desk. His dry hand covered his mouth so he wouldn’t moan out of relief as loud, his face burned with embarrassment and was as red as the Nekoma uniforms, and his wet hand was still desperately squeezing; trying to make the floodgates close. But alas, it was no use. It was emptying itself right here and right now. Bokuto shot a glare at nearly everyone in the room; even the teacher. He then stood up and sighed a little. 

“Sensei, can I take akaashi to the bathroom to clean up a bit?” Bokuto asked but he sounded a bit hostile. He knew that the only reason Akaashi had an accident was because sensei wouldn’t let him go. By the time Akaashi had understood what his boyfriend asked, the stream of pee was slowly ending. Sensei only swallowed thickly and nodded before formally apologizing to Akaashi. Akaashi merely mumbled an ‘It’s fine.’ Before Bokuto grabbed his hand and led him out of the classroom; still shooting glares at the kids who were snickering and such. Akaashi could hear it and honestly his dignity was in shambles. He literally just peed himself in front of mostly upperclassmen. Bokuto held Akaashi’s hand as they walked to the bathroom. But when he heard a sniffle come out of Akaashi, he looked over at him. And what he saw was.. Absolutely heartbreaking. Golf ball sized tears were rolling down Akaashi’s red cheeks. It was.. Incredibly rare to see Keiji like this. Bokuto’s only seen him cry when they’ve lost volleyball games. Which was rare as hell too. A tiny hiccup came out of the younger male before Bokuto stopped and pulled the other into a hug.

“Hey, hey hey, you’re okay. Everything’s okay..” Bokuto whispered into Akaashi’s ear. Akaashi only hiccuped again; a bit louder than before, and hugged Bokuto back before speaking.

“No it’s not! Everyone just saw me piss myself in the middle of a lesson! I’m.. Beyond embarrassed..” Akaashi said and sniffled. Due to him crying, his voice sounded nasally. Bokuto pulled out of the hug and looked at his significant other. He cupped his face with both hands and wiped Akaashi’s tears away with his thumbs.

“Y'know even when you’re crying and when you’re a mess, you’re still absolutely gorgeous..” Bokuto said quietly. That only makes Akaashi blush, blink a few times, and sniffle again. Truth be told he never really knows how to accept compliments. So when he gets them from Bokuto, he goes quiet until Bokuto tells him to say something or to fucking accept the compliment. At Akaashi’s silence and somewhat wide eyes, Bokuto chuckles a bit.

“Still predictable as ever. My point is that you don’t need to be embarrassed. I’m here.” Bokuto said before kissing the other lovingly. Akaashi kissed back and nodded to his lover in understanding before speaking. 

“We can keep going now. My pants are starting to cling to my skin more than need be.”


End file.
